Operation Cemetery
Operation Cemetery is a major event in which the Righteous Crusaders, Task Force Anubis and Corvus simultaneously launched a full-blown assault on an underground Division 9 hideout deep in the Venezuelan Andes and a Division 9 outpost on the outskirts of the town of San Cristobal, Venezuela. The incident is notable in that it involved three different parties attacking two different locations, targeting the same enemy within the same time frame. The operation was split into two sub-operations: first, was Operation Eagle Strike, a stealth operation against a Division 9 outpost near the village of San Cristóbal, Venezuela, and Operation Armadillo, an assault on a cave that Division 9 converted into a makeshift forward operating base, located deep in the Venezuelan Andes. Background During the course of the Righteous Crusaders' campaign against the Eternals, they obtained evidence that Division 9 was involved in an extensive illegal weapons trafficking network, one than ran from Bolivia to Patagonia. They also heard of a particular individual who had gone missing while investigating said weapons trafficking ring. Meanwhile, Task Force Anubis obtained evidence of the Eternals running a human trafficking/child trafficking ring, with the intention of using the human trafficking victims/trafficked children as slave labor to mine a new rare earth mineral found in Venezuela, which the Eternals planned to use to create better weapons. They also found evidence of a possible connection between Division 9, the Eternals, and unknown Russian mercenaries, much to the shock of the Anubis operatives. After an encounter with a team of CIA operatives and discovering an inability to take out both criminal enterprises on their own, both factions agreed to work together to take out both the human trafficking ring, and the weapons trafficking network. The Battle Operation Eagle Strike Operation Eagle Strike was a stealth operation coordinated by Barry Maglio and CIA officer Maritza Sparks/White Widow against a Division 9 outpost near the village of San Cristóbal, Venezuela: after speaking with fellow Anubis operative Larry Robbins, codenamed Badger, Barry, Ava, the Anubis squad, and Natalie linked up with Anubis operative, codenamed Cain. They then began stealth-killing their way through the outpost, but were eventually compromised by Division 9, but not before obtaining intelligence concerning the sale of military hovercrafts and helicopters possessing optical camouflage abilities to Division 9. Hijacking the hovercraft, Cain, Barry, Ava, and Natalie were able to successfully get the vehicles and the weapons shipment to an Anubis hideout in San Cristobal. Impressed with their skills, Badger personally complimented Barry and his nieces for their efficiency and commented that they probably saved millions of Venezuelan rebels and their families with their daring operation. They also analyzed the blueprints and discovered evidence of a conspiracy to wage cyberwarfare against the United States of America, as well as committing cyberterrorism. Operation Armadillo Operation Armadillo was a second strike against Division 9, this time aimed at an underground Division 9 headquarters, FOB Armadillo (also the namesake of the operation), serving as a hub in the human trafficking/weapons trafficking network run by corrupt Division 9 agents and Los Eternos cartel members. With help from Barry Maglio, Edward, Mason Davidson, Kyle, Harper Michaels, and Olivia Martin infiltrated the base, only to run Arrowhead and the CIA team. As the Righteous Crusaders and the CIA operatives investigated the underground Division 9 hideout, both groups of fighters found scientists working in the facility, unconscious but alive. However, they found dozens of dead Division 9 operatives, indicating that someone had beaten both teams to the facility and had essentially massacred the Division 9 soldiers. Puzzled, both Edward and Arrowhead wondered who would be capable of doing such a thing, since the rebels were incapable of such an act and that Los Eternos members wouldn't dare launch a full-blown assault on such a carefully guarded place. As the Righteous Crusaders continued forward, they eventually encountered Corvus, a former US Special Forces operative turned freelance hitman/vigilante warrior who was also seeking to shut down the illegal weapons trafficking ring/human trafficking ring, and Costanza Romano, also known as La Angel De Muerte, who was on a mission of her own exacting retribution against both the cartel and Division 9. The two of them were eventually led to documentary filmmakers Kate Adams and Trevor Darvany, who were abducted by Division 9 after it was discovered Kate and Trevor were making a documentary in an attempt to expose the organization's corruption to the world. Following this, Division 9 soldiers were heard advancing on the underground base, alerted by others about what Corvus and Costanza had done. What followed was a brutal massacre of thousands of Division 9 agents as Corvus, Trevor, Costanza, Kate, and Eddie's family escaped the underground facility. After extracting Kate to a nearby safehouse, Kate was able to divulge information regarding the weapons smuggling, revealing that Division 9 was trafficking a cyber-weapon intended to be used against Apex Corporation, as well as captured Apex Corporation technology; Division 9 intended to reverse engineer the tech to create their own remote controlled drone weapons, which they were intending to sell to the Russians. In addition to this, Kate divulged the existence of La Battalon Fantasma, the Ghost Battalion, which formed Los Eternos' "secret police". Leading the organization was a mysterious indvidual known as La Serpiente Blanca, whom Kate also revealed to be an enforcer loyal to El Lobo. According to Kate, La Serpiente Blanca and her fellow assassins were conducting a vicious killing spree across Venezuela, covertly asssassinating anyone suspected of exposing the truth behind Los Eternos to the world, in an attempt to control the local population through fear. Aftermath Kate was safely returned to the US, where she broke the news of what Division 9 was doing, exposing the villainous nature of Division 9 to the world and essentially starting World War III. Trivia *This incident was inspired by two DLC missions in Ghost Recon: Wildlands-Operation Silent Spade and Operation Oracle. Gallery Attacking a helicopter.jpg|Task Force Anubis agents evading a Division 9 helicopter Category:Battles Category:Notable events Category:Major incidents Category:Incidents Category:Operations